Demetri Ignis
Demetri (Ancient Greek: Δημήτριος, Latin: Silvanus), known as The World's Third Immortal Being, was an extremely powerful girl and a former member of The Travellers who became one of the world's three first, oldest and most powerful immortal beings along with her best friend Silas and his true love, Amara. Although it was not known to many that she had shared this Immortal formula. Over 2.000 years ago, Silas had confined his plan to Demetri about how he wanted to be Immortal and live out his life with his true love, Amara. Although they were friends Demetri had feelings very strongly for Silas which she hide away because she knew how much he loved Amara. To do this, she helped convince Qetsiyah that Silas was in love with her and that is was a good idea for them to be together forever. With this help Silas made her the promise that they would be friends forever, that he wanted her to join him in Immortality with Amara and she agreed. Some time after they became immortal, she found out the truth. When she did, she became enraged and decided that Silas and Amara would never be together again, even in the afterlife although she had no idea that Demetri had been changed with them. To that end, she created an alternate dimension for supernatural beings to go to when they die, known as The Other Side, as well as a single dose of a cure for immortality. After that, she made Silas believe that she had murdered Amara and then she imprisoned him in a tomb with that dose of the cure, hoping he would take it, die and then join her on The Other Side. However, in reality, she had also used the spell of immortality on Amara, ensuring that even if Silas somehow managed to destroy the alternate dimension that she had created and then take the cure, they still wouldn't be together. However, Silas didn't know this, and so for over two thousand years, he waited, hoping that someday someone would come and free him from the tomb. Demetri knew that Amara wasn’t dead and although she didn’t want to go near her and show Qetsiyah that she had become Immortal as well she made sure she would help Silas again. Demetri had found a way to die, or she thought she had. When she died she thought she would end up in the otherside that she had created but instead she was reborn in to another version of herself. Which brought her up in a completely different family. One she thought was her own but the older she got the more she remember, the more she dreamt about the truth and the more her powers started to react In recent times, Demetri was brought to Mystic Falls by her friend Lexi in order to protect Stefan and Damon Salvatore from the Original Vampires who she had personal relationship with herself and following that when notices of Silas come about she helps Shane and Bonnie try and get him back – understanding exactly where they needed to go along avoiding going in herself. As she wasn’t allowed to. She also had a confrontation with Qetsiyah when she returned back although have becoming much stronger was no longer the scared little girl that she once knew. Demetri was one of the only three characters to become truly immortal along with Amara and Silas, one of the youngest most powerful witches along with Qetsiyah and Amara, was the oldest character in the series universe alongside Qetsiyah and Amara and Silas. Demetri was a distant ancestor of the Forbes Family and the progenitor of the Forbes Doppelgänger bloodline. Early History Demetri was born some time during 1st Century B.C. Over 2.000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Demetri was a young, gifted girl who was a part of a group of a very gifted people called The Travellers. Demetri was young although not naive, she made friends easily and carefully. One of which was Silas – he became very close to her and they became great friends to the point where Silas confided in her what he had planned to do to get his Immortality because Demetri adored Silas she couldn’t let anyone know and often told Qetsiyah that she was sure Silas loved her when the women asked. Although when They achieved Immortality everything seem to backfire. Qetsiyah was angry when she found out about Silas and Amara – she questioned Demetri about where they were before throwing her to the side to find them herself. Demetri couldn’t betray Silas, she felt strongly for him and cherished their friendship more than anything else. But Silas also cherished their friendship and that was why not only Amara and Silas drank the elixir but Demetri as well. When Qetsiyah cursed Silas to the tomb. Demetri ran afraid of what might happen. She promised herself she would return and let him out of the tomb – although when she did return she found she could enter the tomb – she couldn’t even get near it. Qetsiyah had put a spell on it so no Immortal would be able to step into it. Obviously hoping that it would keep Amara away from him, not releasing that Demetri was Immortal as well. She had to find someone to open the tomb for her. But after a century of trying – she found no luck and knew that eventually her friend would return to her. After a while she thought she had found away to end her torture. She had made a deal with a witch one that had promised her that it would take her immortality away and after the ritual she ended her life and felt it stab her heart and she dropped to the ground and blacked out. Reincarnation "Who Peed in your Cheerio's?" Demetri Jackie Le Court was born in Italy to Jacoba and Lieta Pokilia on Friday 31st October 1206. Demetri had two little brothers, Andrew and William. Demetri body stopped aging at twenty one because of her power connecting to spirit. At first her power started off small and since then it has grown and adapted to become more powerful than she could ever believe. Demetri watched her life play out and had to leave her parents and her brothers when she turned 18. More and more people began to learn about her powers and her family could have been used against her. Changing her name, Demetri ran away from Italy and didn't return until she knew for sure her parents were gone from this life. She didn't want to bring up any memories for them or herself. Being away from her family let her grow and learn about her abilities. Although they were a lot more difficult than she thought. Demetri Le Court travelled the world looking for different creatures with the abilities the same as her to teach her how to use them. She learned from books and situations how to improve her abilities. But that wasn't all that was happening, she slowly started to remember, she slowly started to dream and by time she hut 21 she remembered everything. Every moment from her past life right up to the point she thought she had ended it. Learning her abilities Under Construction Troubles and Near Death Under Construction Guardian Under Construction Category:Elemental Category:Immortal Category:Stefanie Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Spirits Category:LittleSparkyBear Category:TVD Non Canons Category:TVD Females Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Animator Category:Guardian Category:Immortal Being Category:Immortal born Category:Travellers Category:Forbes Doppelganger